Faites l'amour pas la guerre
by Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski
Summary: OS-Tout est parti d'une partie de PS3 , où Stiles remarqua bien que Scott n'était pas dans son état normal. Cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pourquoi.


**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski _  
_

**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé :** Tout est parti d'une partie de PS3 , où Stiles remarqua bien que Scott n'était pas dans son état normal. Cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pourquoi.

**Nombre de chapitre :** 1. (OS)

**Rythme de parution :** Ø

**Paring : **Stiles/Scott : Sciles

**Rating :** M.

**Warning :**Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **LEMON. SPOILER SAISON 3.**

* * *

**Informations:** Allison n'est pas morte et file le parfait amour avec Isaac.

Ceci est mon premier OS , soyez indulgent.

* * *

**Faites l'amour pas la guerre.**

Le score était de 3-0 pour Stiles. Les jeux vidéos faisaient partie des rares choses où l'humain pouvait encore gagner contre le loup. Stiles voyait bien que Scott avait la tête ailleurs . Bon vous me direz, même s'il avait été concentré le score n'aurait pas été très différent.

Stiles monta dans un des pick-up garé le long de la route. Il s'allongea et ajusta son viseur. Bientôt une forme blanche apparut dans la ligne de mire de son sniper. Scott s'était encore fait avoir. S'il avait été concentré, il aurait sûrement put éviter les trois balles qui le transpercèrent et le clouèrent au sol, mort.

Bon ok , il aurait triché en regardant l'écran de Stiles mais il s'en serait sorti.

Stiles soupira agacé et mit la partie en pause.

**-Hé Scott , ça va pas vieux ?**

**-Si , si t'inquiètes, je suis juste nul c'est tout !**

**-Me raconte pas de cracs, t'aurais pu éviter cette élimination. T'as même pas triché depuis le début de la partie ! C'est Allison c'est ça?**

**-Non mais je m'en fiche d'elle , je suis passé à autre chose maintenant. Pour te dire, je serais même content que ça dure avec Isaac. Son père semble l'apprécier.**

**-Bah alors y'a quoi ?**

**-Mais rien je te dis , allez remets la partie en route que je te botte le...AHAH STI-LES ARRÊTES..A..AHAH STI-LES !**

Le fils du shérif était désormais assis à califourchon sur lui , le soumettant à la pire des tortures qui soit : les chatouilles.

**-Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qui ne va pas Scottie.**

**-Jamais ! J'emporterais ce secret jusque dans ma-AHAH AH STOP OK OK !**

L'hyperactif s'arrêta et contempla le brun sous lui, il avait les joues rougies et les yeux rieurs , un visage qu'il n'avait plus que rarement entraperçu depuis la morsure de son ami . Les deux adolescents se regardèrent pendant plusieurs seconde avant que le visage de Scott ne se fasse sérieux et qu'il ne relève légèrement la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles.

Celui-ci trop surpris par la tournure des événements ne réagit pas et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Scott écarquiller les yeux d'horreur qu'il compris son erreur.

L'Alpha s'était relevé avec précipitation laissant Stiles retomber sur les fesses , sur la moquette de sa chambre.

**-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu , Stiles je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'..**

L'hyperactif s'était entre temps relevé et approché du capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse* qui, faisant les cent pas ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Ce fut donc une paire de lèvres douces contre les siennes qui firent taire Scott.

**-Ça va Scottie , ça va ..**

Scott sourit contre les lèvres de son meilleur ami et alla lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Stiles gémit sous l'assaut et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser libre accès au loup garou. Celui-ci s'empressa d'aller faire jouer sa langue avec celle de son homologue. Le fils du shérif était en quelque sorte novice en la matière et salivait un peu mais Scott ne l'en trouva que plus mignon. Leur deux langues s'affrontaient , fondant l'une sur l'autre, se tournant autour avant de s'éloigner en une caresse pour mieux se retrouver.

Bientôt ce ne fut plus assez pour Stiles qui n'avait plus qu'envie de sentir son meilleur ami contre lui. D'ailleurs étaient-ils toujours meilleurs amis ?

L'hyperactif ne réfléchit plus et poussa l'Alpha sur le lit. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de commencer un effeuillage de ses vêtements qu'il voulait sensuel. Scott avait surélevé la tête de l'oreiller pour ne rien manquer du spectacle mais sa tête retomba dans un fou rire lorsque son homologue dans son empressement oublia de défaire un des boutons de son haut et se retrouva coincé les bras en l'air, la tête dans le T-shirt.

L'humain parvînt finalement à s'en dépêtrer et finit lascivement son streap-tease . Seulement c'est en essayant de remuer les fesses dans son boxer tout en marchant vers le lit que son pied partit de travers et qu'il se tordit la cheville.

Le rire de Scott repartit de plus belle et Stiles se releva vexé.

**-Arrêtes de te moquer ça aurait pu être grave !**

**-Ce n'est pas cassé, je l'aurais entendu !**

**-N'empêche que ça fait un mal de chien !**

**-Allez viens là.**

L'apprenti infirmier s'assit sur le lit et attrapa les hanches de son vis-à-vis avec habileté avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un baiser tendre et fougueux.

Bientôt ce fut Stiles qui se retrouva allongé sur le lit avec un Scott plus que chaud au dessus de lui . Celui-ci l'embrassa puis descendit vers la joue du jeune homme avant de baptiser le torse de son meilleur ami d'une myriade de baisers. Il descendit ensuite plus bas , mordit l'intérieur des cuisses de l'humain avant de descendre jusqu'à sa cheville et de l'embrasser doucement. Scott revint rapidement à son oreille pour lui susurrer suavement :

**-Bisou magique**

Il redescendit ensuite , pris le membre blessé entre ses doigts et se concentra pour en extraire la douleur. Seulement rien ne vint.

**-Un mal de chien , hein ?**

**-C'est juste que ton bisou a été efficace sourit l'hyperactif.**

L'Alpha alla se venger en mordillant les pointes dressées du passif. Il eut un sourire autour du mamelon de l'adolescent en entendant un gémissement s'échapper in extremis de ses lèvres serrées de plaisir. Pendant qu'il taquinait un téton , sa main allait taquiner son jumeau et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où sa main descendit plus bas , beaucoup plus bas , s'amusant a dessiner des Triskèles sur le corps de l'adolescent du bout de ses griffes.

Le loup était tellement excité qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses réflexes . Ses canines étaient sorties , de même que ses oreilles et ses griffes . Mais le visage gardait l'aspect humain de Scott. Le loup n'avait pas de raisons de sortir , il était en train d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis des mois.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse sentit le cœur de son coéquipier rater un battement et sa respiration se hacher lorsque sa main se posa sur son érection douloureuse . Ses griffes retraçant les veines palpitante du brun à travers le boxer de ce dernier. Stiles ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il laissa juste son corps prendre le contrôle. Il laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de Scott , il laissa son dos se cambrer pour plus de contact avec la main chaude qui le taquinait. Sans qu'il ne sache exactement quand , l'hyperactif remarqua que le loup s'était dévêtu , ne laissant pudiquement que son boxer . Le brun cala sa virilité contre la sienne et tous deux commencèrent un mouvement de balancier. La pièce n'était plus que gémissements , bruits de baisers et petit **"hum"** plus qu'érotiques qui s'échappaient aléatoirement de la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre.

Rapidement les deux bruns durent cesser d'une part pour éviter trop vite au bout de leur envie et d'autre part car les barrières de tissus se faisaient trop gênantes et frustrantes à leur goût.

Leur deux boxers préparaient Noël, décorant fièrement le haut de la télévision, où les soldats virtuels désespéraient d'achever leur combat un jour.

Aucun des deux ne rougit de leur nudité. Ils avaient dépassé cela. C'était Stiles et Scott , c'était naturel.

Un cri échappa à Scott lorsque Stiles désormais à califourchon sur lui , empoigna leur érections et leur infligea un lent va-et-vient.

Scott n'en put bientôt plus et gémit un **"Stiles"** d'une intensité plutôt pitoyable , le suppliant muettement de le faire venir.

Seulement l'hyperactif ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et préféra se retourner pour présenter ses fesses à l'Alpha tout en soufflant sur la verge tendue de celui-ci. Lorsque le loup écarta timidement ses fesses et souffla un courant d'air sur son intimité, Stiles ne put retenir un petit **"gasp"** qui exprimait tout à fait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se pencha doucement et retraça les lignes principales de la virilité de Scott du bout de sa langue. Ce dernier gémissait piteusement , quémandant plus , rien qu'un petit peu plus. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel . L'amour avec Allison , l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Allison paraissait fade à côté de ce que lui faisait ressentir Stiles . Son Stiles. Lorsque le Nogitsune s'était emparé du corps de l'adolescent , l'odeur de celui-ci avait changé. Très légèrement , presque imperceptiblement, mais Scott avait pu le sentir. Il avait alors passé des soirées dans la chambre de Stiles à s'imprégner de l'odeur de ce dernier . C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le fils du shérif. Les yeux de l'Alpha se firent rougeoyant alors qu'il entreprenait de préparer Stiles toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Pendant ce temps , ce dernier avait terminé son exploration et avait engloutit le gland de Scott , le suçotant avec douceur et frénésie , se régalant autant du gout que des gémissements que poussait Scott. Le dit-Scott qui était déjà dans la lune se retrouva propulsé dans une autre galaxie. Stiles ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre esquisser des **"Stiles"** entre ses lèvres qui se transformaient rapidement en **"Stls"** dès que le rythme de succion augmentait . Perdu dans son plaisir , Scott avait totalement délaissé l'intimité de l'hyperactif , qui lâcha à regret sa friandise pour lui en faire la remarque.

**-Tu t'arrêtes je m'arrête Scottie !**

Celui-ci reprit immédiatement son travail . Assouplissant l'entrée de Stiles de sa langue , le pénétrant légèrement de ce bout de chair humide. Quand il sentit son compagnon assez détendu pour accueillir son doigt , il retira sa langue avec une moue de déception. Il adorait ce qu'il faisait. Sa seule récompense était de donner du plaisir à l'hyperactif , lui arrachant cris et grognements. L'Alpha s'apprêter à pénétrer Stiles de son index lorsque le petit brun entreprit de l'engloutir en entier . Il prit une grande inspiration avant de gémir pendant au moins une dizaine de secondes. Ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête , il présenta son doigt à l'entrée de l'humain et l'enfonça d'une poussée dans les chaleurs moites et serrées de l'adolescent. Celui-ci , s'il fut dérangé par l'intrusion , n'en montra rien et continua de s'occuper du membre turgescent de son ami. Sa langue tournait autour du gland foncé du basané , retirant les quelques gouttes de precum qui y poignait , s'en délectant pendant que ce dernier soupirant enfonçait un deuxième doigt dans le fondement de son ami. Stiles grimaça autour de la virilité de Scott alors que celui-ci entreprenait des mouvements de ciseaux en lui . Finalement l'hyperactif se détendit en écoutant les cris du brun lorsqu'il allait taquiner son frein. Stiles adorait ça.

Il ne se pensait pas gay , tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était plus réceptif aux menaces que proféraient le Nogitsune à l'encontre de Scott , plutôt qu'à celles qui concernaient Lydia. Stiles en déduisit qu'il était McCallsexuel . Cependant l'image de l'agent McCall s'imprima dans son esprit et il dut secouer la tête pour s'échapper de ses pensées "tue l'amour". Le mouvement avait eu des répercutions sur Scott , qui trois doigts enfoncés dans Stiles sentait sa virilité tressauter. Bientôt le loup-garou soupira . Il s'en était fallu de peu , mais il était sur que les images du Shérif et du député Parrish l'hanterait jusque dans sa tombe. La bouche de Stiles se retira de Scott au moment ou les doigts de celui-ci se retiraient de l'hyperactif. Stiles reprit les lèvres de son homologue lui faisant goûter à la saveur de sa propre intimité. Lorsque Stiles se pencha vers la table de nuit pour en retirer un préservatif, Scott retint son bras.

**-Ce n'est pas la peine , en temps que loup-garou je suis insensible au MST** , quand à te mettre enceinte on peut toujours essayer** rigola l'Alpha.

Le fils du shérif qui était jusque là assit sur son torse , hocha la tête et se recula doucement vers la verge tendue du loup , s'empalant dessus avec plaisir. Le lycaon poussa un cri de plaisir .

**-Tu es..si serré Stiles ,si..chaud , tu m'appartiens maintenant , à moi.**

**-A toi** répéta inlassablement Stiles dans une litanie tout en déposant des baisers sur les lèvres rougies de son capitaine.

Les mains de Scott avaient attrapés les fesses de Stiles pour extraire la douleur due à la pénétration mais encore une fois il n'y avait rien.

**-Es-tu sûr d'être humain Stiles ?** Gémit Scott ne pouvant s'empêcher de remuer légèrement son bassin.

**-Je suis avec toi alors ça va** chuchota le concerné dans le cou de son vis-à -vis . Il léchait la carotide du loup-garou en savourant le goût et l'odeur virile. Une odeur de sueur et de pins, de pierre chaude et d'herbe fraiche.

Scott ne retenait plus ses coups de butoirs et ses grognements ; se laissant aller en son ami , qui avait lâché son cou quelques instants pour crier son plaisir.

**-Ah..ah ..Scott..Hummmoui , ah ah oui , juste là, encore Sco..Ah , plus vite , ah ah ah ..**

Chacun avait la tête dans le cou de l'autre laissant des marques de possession l'un sur l'autre.

La cadence avait augmenté et Stiles était désormais assis sur la virilité de Scott qui lui même était assis sur le lit et profitait de sa force surhumaine pour soulever Stiles à sa guise . Stiles voyait des étoiles et ses cris se faisaient entendre dans tout le quartier. Scott le pilonnait plus vite , plus fort et plus profondément qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

**-Ah Stiles , hum ah , ah , ah je t'...AH OUI OUI !**

C'est autour du cou de Scott que se refermèrent les dents de Stiles alors que son intimité se resserrait autour du membre de celui-ci. Entre eux reposait la virilité de l'hyperactif qui fatiguée avait perdu de sa dureté en expulsant dans un puissant **"SCOTT"** , le fruit de sa semence.

Et c'est avec un **"STILES"** sonore et dans une morsure de plaisir que l'Alpha s'était déversé en son amant.

Scott se retira de Stiles et se laissa tomber sur son lit. L'hyperactif quand à lui se laissa tomber sur son ...sur son quoi au juste ? Il ne savait pas mais ça pouvait attendre demain.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou , relativement proche de ses aisselles pour en respirait la fragrance animale.

Scott soupira de bien-être en posant ses yeux sur la morsure qu'il avait infligé à l'humain . Il l'avait revendiqué. Stiles lui appartenait . C'était son compagnon.

Stiles qui déposait des baisers papillons dans le cou de son compagnon sourit en entendant l'aveu de celui-ci.

**-Je t'aime Stiles.**

Celui-ci releva la tête et d'un regard empli de joie lui transmit tous ses sentiments . De la tendresse , du désir, de la satisfaction mais surtout de l'amour.

**-Je t'aime aussi Scott et je t'appartiendrais aussi longtemps que je vivrais.**

**-Et je t'appartiendrais aussi longtemps que je vivrais.**

Leur lèvres se joignirent d'un sourire , d'un soupir , d'un avenir.

**FIN.**

* * *

Et ainsi s'achève mon premier OS.

*****Je ne sais pas si certains m'en feront la remarque selon laquelle lacrosse se dirait crosse mais j'ai préféré garder la version anglaise :)

****** Inutile de vous rappeler que dans la vraie vie , se protéger est obligatoire et indispensable. Aussi bien pour vous que pour votre partenaire. Votre plaisir n'en sera pas moins fort.

J'attends avec impatience vos impression sur cette fiction. **(= J'VEUX DES REVIEWS MES POMMES CROQUETTES !)**

Bisous à tous.

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_


End file.
